


False Arrest

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Karen arrests Lucie, who has her own suspicions why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> From an [Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) prompt: Karen Coltraine &/ Lucie Miller - arrest

At the sensation of a hand falling on her shoulder, Lucie jumped, nearly losing her grip on the sonic screwdriver. 

"You're nicked," a familiar, perky voice said. 

Lucie swung round. " _Karen?_ " 

"You have the right to remain silent," Karen said. "And unless you've got anything nice to say, that's what you'd just better do." 

"Give over! No way are you in the police." 

"You'd better believe it. Look, got the hat and everything." 

"Could be a costume." 

"Could be, but it isn't," Karen said brightly. She pulled a copper-tipped rod from her belt. "First sign of trouble from you and you won't know what's hit you. Hold out your hands." 

"No chuffing way..." Lucie began, but broke off as Karen aimed the rod at her, and the sensation of pins and needles washed over her. 

"This is level one," Karen said. "It goes up to eight. Now hold out your hands, lardarse." 

Reluctantly, Lucie did as she was told. Karen took possession of the sonic, then clamped a pair of official-looking handcuffs round Lucie's wrists. 

"Still don't think this is a real uniform?" she said. "Right, you unsavoury character, you're coming down the station with me." 

"I haven't done anything!" Lucie protested. 

"Carrying burgling tools, loitering suspiciously, and wearing a tacky skirt in a built-up area." Karen waved the rod menacingly. "Get moving." 

"Still don't see how you got to be in the police," Lucie said, as Karen frog-marched her out of the alleyway. "Should've thought someone'd've picked up on you." 

"Picked up on what?" 

"On you being an evil cow who gets off on torturing people — ow!" Lucie nearly lost her footing as electric discomfort shot through her. "See, that's exactly what I was talking about." 

"That's reasonable force," Karen said. "'Cos I know there's no other way you'd do what you're told." 

"Just you wait till I get me hands on you." 

"It'll have to wait, sorry. Police business comes first." Karen brought Lucie to a halt. "Right, in here." 

"This isn't a police station," Lucie said, looking at the decrepit terraced house, its windows boarded and graffitied. 

"Temporary forward base. Get a move on, we haven't got all day." 

The interior of the house was just as dilapidated as the outside. The front door led straight into a nearly empty room with stained plaster walls and bare floorboards. Dustsheets covered what might have been chairs and tables. 

"Right," Karen said. "Here we are." She pulled the cover off what proved to be a sofa, upholstered in ratty black leather. "Sit down." 

By way of emphasis, she shoved Lucie forward onto the sofa. 

"Now what?" Lucie said, looking up at her. 

Karen hesitated. "Dunno. Look, I didn't think you'd actually be dim enough to fall for the whole police thing." 

"Ha! I _knew_ you weren't really in the police." 

"So what if you did? You're still the one in handcuffs." 

Lucie narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, about that. You stick me in handcuffs, you zap me with your pain stick, you throw me down on your love sofa... you're really getting off on this, aren't you?" 

"I'm not!" 

"You're blushing." Lucie smirked. "This whole thing's some sick fantasy for you. What happens next? I know. We're both on the love sofa and I'm begging you to spank me, is that it?" 

Karen was definitely pink in the face, though whether this was down to a lover's blushes or simple fury was unclear. "That is not a chuffing love sofa!" she snapped. 

"Oh, yeah?" Lucie's cuffed hands were exploring the gap behind the sofa cushions. "So these aren't your knickers down the back here?" 

"My _what?_ " Karen stepped forward as Lucie brought her hands out of the gap— 

And swung them sharply, landing a two-fisted blow in Karen's solar plexus. As Karen doubled over, Lucie made a grab for the sonic, missed, and found herself gripping the pain rod. Karen, recovering, tried to snatch it back, and fell onto the sofa on top of Lucie. Face to face, they struggled, the rod digging into first one, then the other. 

Then Lucie's hand slipped on the rod, coming into contact with the controls. Painful tingling shot through her body, but it was clear that Karen had received a far stronger jolt. Her mouth opened for a scream that never came; instead, she collapsed with a moan, her body suddenly limp. 

"Serve you right," Lucie muttered, squirming out from under Karen. A few seconds were enough for her to retrieve the sonic from Karen's pocket and unlock the handcuffs. Karen made a feeble attempt to grab at her, but was in no condition to resist as Lucie made use of the handcuffs to restrain her erstwhile tormentor's hands behind her back. 

"Bye for now," Lucie said. "Sorry I ruined your little fantasy. Or is this one of your fantasies too? Would it help if I sat on you or something?" 

"Lucie," Karen mumbled. "Just wait 'til I get m'hands on you... shove that prod right up your jacksie..." 

"Hold that thought, 'cos that's the closest you'll ever get to doing it." Lucie opened the front door, took a step backward, blew Karen a kiss, and closed the door between them. On a whim, she aimed the sonic at the keyhole, and was rewarded with a click as the lock went home. 

_Wonder if I was right about her fancying me?_ Lucie thought, as she hurried through the streets to get back to the alleyway where Karen had found her. She tried to force the thought back, but too late; the obvious followup question was already in her mind. _And what if I actually fancy **her?**_


End file.
